1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart watch capable of acquiring both of fingerprint information and biometric information by a single motion, and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile terminals are configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, photograph or moving picture capturing through a camera, voice storing, music files playback through a speaker system, and image or video display. The mobile terminal is further provided with a function to execute a game in some cases, and the mobile terminal is implemented as a multimedia device in some cases. In addition, the mobile terminals of today receive broadcasting signals or multicast signals, allowing users to watch videos or television programs.
In order to support and improve the functions of the mobile terminals, there have been continuous efforts, including changing or reforming not only the structural components of the mobile terminal but also the software or hardware of the mobile terminal.
In general, biometrics refers to technology for authenticating or identifying individuals by measuring physiological or behavioral characteristics with an automated device. Currently, biometrics using biometric features of a human, such as fingerprints, faces, palmprints, hand geometry, a retina, an iris, voice and signature are being developed and used, and biometrics using blood vessels and DNA are also being developed. Accordingly, interest in the biometrics is rapidly increasing, accelerating the standardization of related technology for the biometrics.
In the biometrics, a heart rhythm has different frequencies and waveforms among respective users, and the heart rhythms measured by an automated device may be effectively used to authenticate or identify individuals.
However, current studies have been conducted only by a working group (WG) for standardizing the biometrics or the range thereof, without providing a method of authenticating a user by using biometric information, a method of controlling a device by using biometric recognition when the device is held or contacted by a hand, and various methods of controlling an application based on the above described methods.